


Another One of Those Days

by rattmann



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Just another day for the one and only Chase Brody





	Another One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back :)) it me

His face hit the concrete with a sickening smack, blood squirting across the ground. Groaning, he slowly pushes himself to his hands and knees.

A figure grabs him by the shirt, yanking him up so their eyes met. His eyes water as he stares into the emotionless face that belongs to his wife.

“I thought… I thought-” he's too drunk to finish his sentence, words slurring as his vision blurs more. He thought he could trust her. He thought things were better.

“Yeah, I'm sure you did.” The reply was bitter, angry. He wants to jerk away but her grip is tight on his shirt. He just wanted to see his kids…

Stacy tosses him to the ground, he lands onto the grass with a thud and groans. He doesn't understand what he did wrong this time… but it seems like he's always doing something wrong.

“You need to leave, Chase. I don't care where you go. But I don't want you here. Not around me. Not around the kids. They don't need a worthless alcoholic of a father in their life.” Chase crawls to balance himself on his knees, a dejected look on his face.

Her tone wasn't welcoming, neither was her figure. Chase used to love her dominant stance, but now she's just scary. Threatening, with her wine glass in hand while the other rests on her hip.

They stare at each other, Stacy's cold calculated look piercing into Chase's wet eyes. He wipes his face, not sure if it was blood or tears yet also not caring in the slightest. They stay like that for what feels like hours before Chase opens his mouth.

“Stac-” that seems to be enough for her, as she flings her glass at him screaming at the top of her lungs.

“I said _leave!_ ” The glass smashes against him, pieces flying everywhere. He flinches but doesn't move. He doesn't want to leave, he loves her. He loves his kids.

She bounds towards him, he lowers his eyes but that's not enough to please her as she slaps him harshly. She kicks his torso, making him plummet to the ground.

Using his hands to steady himself, he ignores the glass digging into his palms as he coughs. Stacy tells him to leave once more before she strides back into the house. He watches as she shuts the door, leaving him out in their front yard all alone.

It takes him a minute to fully stand up, but when he does he can't help but stare at his home. His home with his wife and kids that he can't be with right now. His family.

Looking around, he decides that he can't sleep outside. Henrik's house it is. He's walked to the man's house plenty of times before, so he lets his feet take the way as he gets lost in his thoughts.

It's extremely dark out, but the streetlights light up the way well enough. He figures he should probably shoot Henrik a message that he's on his way, but he doubts his friend would mind if he showed up unannounced. Wouldn't be the first time.

Picking the glass out of his hands and dropping the material to the ground, he watches the blood on his hands. He used to hate the sight of blood. Now as he looks at the fluid, he just feels numb. He's seen it so many times at this point that he doesn't understand how he ever hated it in the first place. It was how Stacy showed love after all.

By the time he makes it to Henrik's doorstep, he fist pumps in celebration for only falling over twice during the adventure. Knocking on the door, he attempts to regain balance after the burst of energy. When the door opens, Henrik doesn't think twice to rush the beaten man into his home, leading him to the bathroom to clean his wounds as he frets.

“Chase…” Sitting him down on the toilet seat he grabs his first aid kit, working quickly yet gently.

“Henny!” Their tones are completely different, creating an awkward silence to hover over them before the doctor speaks up once more.

“What happened to you?” It's a dumb question, they both know it. Just like how the answer was quite clear.

“Just another one of those days.” Henrik sighs before going back to work, there's an unspoken agreement that Chase will be spending the night again. Neither of them mind, they just wish it was under different circumstances.

Once Chase is all patched up, Henrik forces him to sit and relax with a cup of his favorite tea. The gesture is greatly appreciated, and he gets tired before he knows it. The doctor has to help him into the guest bedroom, after that he's left to his own devices.

The last thing Chase does before he passes out is check his phone. He only has one text from Stacy. And when he reads the words, his heart drops as tears burst out of his eyes.

_‘You are everything wrong with this family.’_

**Author's Note:**

> uwu my second fic in this fandom and although it sucks, I'm just happy to be here. Anyways, if you follow me on tumblr you know that I'm trying to do a fic a month all year. I seriously doubt that I'll be able to do it, but I will try my hardest.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
